herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman (DC Extended Universe)
Aquaman (also known by the Atlantean name Orin '''and real name '''Arthur Curry) is a superhero and tritagonist of the DC Extended Universe. He's a cameo character in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice and one of the three tritagonists of the Justice League, alongside The Flash and Cyborg. He is appearing as the titular protagonist of his 2018 standalone film. He is portrayed by Jason Momoa, who also portrayed Conan the Barbarian. Personality Initially, Arthur Curry is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he didn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained in his childhood. Hence, Arthur grew up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both.3 In addition, Arthur is very bitter at his mother Atlanna for abandoning him and his father Thomas Curry. Arthur is thus somewhat gruff and reserved, unwilling to accept his place in Atlantean society, and equally unwilling accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the Justice League at first, as well as getting annoyed with the young and quirky Flash. Surely, Arthur had previously reached an emotional rock bottom during this period in his life, even claiming that he had no concern for the ocean, and by extension, his own people. Despite his somewhat gloomy and fearsome exterior, however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting an Icelandic fishing village during the winter in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. He is later seen saving an unconscious fisherman found along the shore, bringing him into the shelter of a local pub in the village. However, he casually shrugged it off by stating that his drinks would be on the fisherman. When finally visiting Atlantis, his birthright, and speaking with Mera, Aquaman initially pushes back against her reprimands, but upon learning that his mother Atlanna did not abandon him of her own free will, he begins to have a change of heart, and after being unable to stop Steppenwolf from invading Atlantis, Arthur's mind is finally made up and his joins the Justice League. He still clashes with Batman, Flash, and Cyborg a few times, but otherwise gets along with the team fairly well, eventually befriending them. Arthur, while outwardly very serious, occasionally demonstrates a dry sense of humor, notably complimenting Batman on the latter's vigilante suit. When failing to intimidate Bruce due to the latter's profound experience in intimidation tactics, Arthur quickly drops his façade, revealing his laid-back and charming self. While he initially distrusted the isolated Cyborg (suspecting that he could be working with the enemy, due to his Apokaliptan cybernetics), Aquaman gradually developed a friendship with him as well, seen when Cyborg assisted him in taking down a group of airborne Parademons. Aquaman is also somewhat of a realist, recognizing that he and the other Justice Leaguers could very well die in a battle against the New God Steppenwolf, and agreeing with Wonder Woman that resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box is too risky. Despite his gruff appearance and devil-may-care approach to battle, Arthur is quite intelligent and introspective, notably when he quotes Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Bruce when asked to join the League, stating that 'the strong man is strongest alone', thus further emphasizing his preferred isolation from the surface world. When bound by the Lasso of Hestia, Aquaman reveals that deep down he is very grateful for the team's acceptance, and even developed a slight crush on Wonder Woman, despite the Atlanteans having once warred against the Amazons. Arthur, upon his release, became dismayed upon realizing the circumstances of his confession and angrily forbade Flash from ever sharing it with anyone. Following the defeat of Steppenwolf and the return of the Superman, Arthur is ready to finally pursue his place in Atlantean society. History Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Aquaman makes a small cameo in a video where Arthur was in a wrecked ship in the Pacific Ocean. One drone showed Arthur emerging from the shadows he then aims his trident destroying it while another recorded him swimming away Suicide Squad Aquaman appears in a photograph. Justice League Aquaman joins Justice League to revive Superman. Aquaman Aquaman helps save Atlantis. Abilities Equipment * Aquaman's armour * Aquaman's trident Gallery Aquaman in JL.jpg Arthur Curry.jpg Arthur drinking Beer.jpg Arthur wearing his armor.jpg Aquaman with Wonder Woman and Cyborg.jpg Aquaman in BVS.jpg Arthur meets Bruce.jpg JL Team.jpg Arthur in Aquaman.jpg Aquaman magazine.jpg Arthur tells the truth.jpg quaman and mera.jpg Category:DC Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Speedsters Category:Supporters Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Titular Category:Normal Badass Category:Hybrids Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Related to Villain Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Justice League Members Category:Superheroes Category:Demigods Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah